This research project seeks to create innovative software that aids healthcare providers to calculate the out-of-pocket costs of patients receiving cancer treatment. The goals of this SBIR project are to leverage the insights of stakeholders, subject matter experts and industry standards to create a software system that can be integrated into the workflow of providers. If we are successful, healthcare providers will evaluate our platform as highly useful for its ability to enhance clinician workflow, improve communication with the patient regarding their cost of care, and enable improved, patient-centered decision making.